Harry Potter et l'envoyé de la mort
by Soludja
Summary: Ma version du 7e tome de J.K RowlingAu programme, action, humour et tristesse n'oublions pas que nous sommes en guerre!
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Adieu, mariage en temps de guerre… et rencontre avec Joe Black.

Dans sa chambre du 4 Privet Drive, un jeune homme attendait avec impatience l'arrivée d'un cortège de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix… Remus Lupin l'avait prévenu par courrier, il y a environ cinq jours, qu'ils arriveraient le samedi vers 15h. C'est ainsi que Harry Potter attendait… Pour dire vrai, il ne faisait que cela… Attendre… En effet, la communauté des sorcières et sorciers attendait avec impatience la fin…

La fin de cette guerre effroyable qui, depuis la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, avec prit une ampleur incroyable. Tous les jours apporteraient leurs lots de mauvaises nouvelles. Albus Dumbledore, ancien directeur du collège Poudlard avait été tué par un mangemort, fidèle de celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, et accessoirement collègue, Severus Rogue. Cette nouvelle avait retourné toute la communauté sorcière et plus personne ne se sentait désormais à l'abri. Beaucoup de monde était venu rendre un dernier hommage à cet homme si apprécié…

Les gens ne savaient plus quoi faire… Des rumeurs avaient circulé comme quoi ce fameux collège si réputé allait fermer… Ce meurtre avait été très mal pris, les parents d'élèves refusaient, pour la plupart, d'envoyer leurs enfants dans une école où le directeur se faisait tuer par l'un de ses collègues. Cette réaction se comprenait et c'est pourquoi ces rumeurs avaient circulé, mais elles n'étaient pas fondées car le conseil d'administration avait décidé, après réunion avec les divers enseignants, que Poudlard resterait ouvert et sans aucun doute l'un des lieux les plus sûrs d'Angleterre. L'annonce de cette nouvelle avait réconforté l'ensemble de la communauté…

Surtout que depuis peu, il devenait de moins en moins facile de se protéger… Et impossible de faire confiance au ministère pour assurer la protection de la population. Le ministère n'était plus capable de gérer la situation. De plus en plus de gens mourraient et rien n'arrivait à stopper cette spirale macabre… Plus d'aurors se battaient pour tuer les mangemorts, moins il en restait, et plus il y avait de civils qui périssaient… C'était véritablement l'hécatombe. Une seule lueur d'espoir persistait et permettait au monde de garder courage… L'Elu. Ce dit élu recevait de plus en plus de lettres du monde entier pour débarrasser la terre de vous savez qui… Et il en avait tout simplement marre. Les gens ne pensaient à lui que lorsqu'ils en avaient besoin et cette attitude l'énervait de plus en plus… Mais pourtant… Il se refusait à abandonner cette cause… Il refusait d'abandonner ces gens qui n'avaient plus qu'un seul espoir, Lui. C'est pourquoi il avait décidé de ne plus revenir à Poudlard à la rentrée du 1er septembre. Il partirait à la chasse aux horcruxes, seul moyen pour vaincre le Lord des ténèbres. Mais avant cela, il lui restait deux choses à faire : aller sur la tombe de ses parents à Godric's Hollow et assister au mariage de Bill et Fleur. C'est pour cette dernière raison qu'il attendait les membres de l'Ordre, ceux-ci venaient le chercher pour se rendre au Terrier, lieu où se déroulerait l'évènement.

Harry commença à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, 18h05, cela faisait normalement trois heures et cinq minutes que les membres auraient du arriver… Et il commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Aucun hibou n'avait été envoyé pour expliquer ce quelconque retard. Il scrutait la rue afin d'y voir ceux qui devaient venir le chercher mais rien… Rien qui puisse éveiller son attention… Mais, tout d'un coup une lumière s'éteignit, le lampadaire le plus lointain avait été éteint.

Ah, enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Enfin quelque chose d'étrange qui puisse éveiller ma curiosité. Tiens, une autre lampe qui s'éteint, c'est définitif, il y a de la magie là-dessous. Pourvu que ce soit eux…

Harry Potter avait le visage collé à la fenêtre de sa chambre dans l'espoir fou d'apercevoir quelque chose à travers cette obscurité récente. Il entendit quelque minutes plus tard la sonnette de la maison et descendit quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier afin d'ouvrir… Mais trop tard, son oncle qui était dans le salon, avait déjà ouvert et se tenait à présent devant trois personnes qu'il qualifiait de compagnie singulièrement déplaisante, des sorciers.

Harry savait, bien qu'il ne pouvait la voir, que l'éternelle veine de son oncle devait être bien visible… Elle l'était toujours lorsque des sorciers entraient dans sa demeure. C'est pourquoi il amorça un mouvement d'écart envers son oncle qui était très près, trop près même de lui.

Bonsoir Monsieur Dursley. Nous sommes venus chercher Harry. Je présume que celui-ci ne vous a pas prévenu étant donné votre réaction. En attendant qu'Harry ne revienne avec sa valise, si vous aviez l'amabilité de nous faire entrer chez vous ?

Et pourquoi ferais-je cela, monsieur ?

Pour la simple et bonne raison que je pense que vous préféreriez ne pas voir des mages noirs entrer dans votre demeure… Et une maison avec une porte ouverte, rien ne peut plus les attirer, surtout si cette dite demeure est celle où séjourne leur pire ennemi…

Remus Lupin s'empressa d'ajouter devant l'état d'étonnement de Vernon Dursley.

Votre neveu. Harry, si tu allais chercher tes affaires ? Moins longtemps nous resterons ici, plus vite ta famille sera en sécurité.

D'accord, je reviens tout de suite.

Harry Potter remonta vers sa chambre aussi vite qu'il en était descendu, pris sa valise et la cage de sa chouette Hedwige ainsi que son éclair de feu puis redescendit dans le hall d'entrée où visiblement tout le monde l'attendait. Les Dursley étaient pétrifiés sur place mais ils avaient tenu à rester pour voir Harry partir. Cela pouvait s'expliquer par le fait qu'ils savaient que leur neveu indésirable ne reviendrait plus jamais.

Flash-back :

Les Dursley étaient assis dans le salon, en train de regarder une émission à la télévision lorsque Harry s'était planté devant le poste en les regardant avec un air grave. La tante Pétunia avait trouvé cela bizarre comme attitude étant donné que son neveu préférait, à mesure des années, les éviter le plus possible. Elle en avait donc déduit que cela n'annonçait rien de bon, et elle n'avait pas tort.

Oncle Vernon, tante Pétunia, Dudley, je voulais vous prévenir de la situation. Les journaux télévisés moldus ne cessent d'en parler, la présence de Voldemort se ressent dorénavant aussi dans votre monde.

A ces mots, les trois Dursley avaient grimacé, l'oncle d'Harry avait voulu lui crier dessus pour arrêter de parler de son monde d'anormaux mais son épouse avait amorcé un geste pour qu'il ne fasse rien, il trouvait d'ailleurs cette attitude bizarre…

Il faut que vous sachiez qu'il peut désormais attaquer n'importe où, n'importe quand, n'importe qui… C'est pourquoi je vous préconise la prudence. Je vous hais et vous me le rendez très bien mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que je ne vous prévienne pas. Après tout, vous m'avez hébergez pendant toutes ces années, contre votre gré certes, mais vous l'avez fait. Considérez mes paroles comme une reconnaissance pour cela.

L'attitude de Vernon Dursley actuellement n'était pas habituelle chez lui. Il regardait ce gamin qu'il détestait tant avec une certaine fierté, comme s'il était enfin arrivé à son objectif.

Il était temps que tu te rendes compte de nos sacrifices gamin.

Vernon, çà suffit ! Harry, continue, s'il te plaît !

Pétunia Dursley avait prononcé ces mots avec une certaine douceur qui ne lui était pas habituelle lorsqu'elle s'adressait à son neveu. Il semblerait que cette discussion serait légèrement différente des précédentes…

Merci ma tante. Comme vous vous en souvenez peut-être, le professeur Dumbledore vous avait demandé de m'accepter chez vous une fois de plus… Ce que vous avez fait. Cependant, demain, j'aurai dix-sept ans et je serai majeur. La protection qui était appliqué à votre maison n'existera plus. C'est pourquoi je m'en irai. Bien que nous ne nous soyons jamais compris, il faut que vous sachiez que désormais ma vie est en danger puisque Voldemort est de retour. Par conséquent, la votre aussi. J'ai déploré déjà assez de morts par ma faute, je ne tiens pas à avoir les trois vôtres en plus. Si je ne suis plus présent, vous serez, certes en danger, mais vous ne le serez plus autant que maintenant.

Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu t'en vas ?

Oui, mon oncle.

Tant mieux ! j'en avais assez de te supporter sale gamin !

Vernon, je te le redis, çà suffit ! Harry, comment vas-tu partir ? As-tu un endroit où vivre ?

Oui, ma tante, ne t'inquiète pas donc tant que cela ! Ton mari et ton fils risquent de ne pas s'en remettre ! Merci de t'inquiéter tout de même… On ne sait jamais compris car vous m'avez considérez comme un monstre à cause de ma magie. Je suis pourtant convaincu qu'on aurait peut-être pu former une vraie famille si vous n'aviez pas été si étroits d'esprit. Je vous laisse maintenant, je vais préparer mes affaires.

Harry avait presque quitté le salon lorsqu'il revint sur ses pas.

Un dernier détail, des sorciers vont venir ici me chercher demain. Ils devraient arriver à 15h. Bonne soirée.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Harry avait quitté le salon et était remonté dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires.

Fin du flash-back.

Harry regarda sa famille et comprit pour ainsi dire à la seconde près leurs réactions. Vernon Dursley regardait aux alentours comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Dudley jetait des regards frénétiques tout autour de lui car la présence de sorciers ne lui avait pas souvent amené de bons souvenirs. Enfin, la réaction la moins attendue fut celle de Pétunia Dursley. Elle regarda son neveu comme si elle comprenait la situation dans laquelle il était. Elle avait à la main une boîte, petite, mais qui regorgeait d'objets assez étranges, des objets magiques de toute évidence.

Tante Pétunia, mais qu'est-ce que…

Ces objets appartenaient à Lily, Harry. Je crois que tu seras ravi de les avoir en ta possession. Je les ai gardé, comme elle me l'avait demandé, mais je n'allais certainement pas respecter son autre souhait.

Quel était son autre souhait, ma tante ?

Elle voulait que je te protège et m'occupe de toi comme mon fils. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour des raisons qui sont évidentes à tes yeux, je haïs la magie. Je me suis occupée de toi lorsque tu étais trop petit pour le faire par toi-même… Mais dès que tu as été assez grand, je t'ai laissé. Il était hors de question que je m'occupe de toi. Pourtant, à présent, je le regrette un peu…

Toute l'assemblée, qui écoutait avec attention les paroles de Pétunia, écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Enfin, pas exactement tout le monde, Harry ne semblait pas tant étonné.

Je te souhaite beaucoup de courage dans ce que tu as décidé d'entreprendre mon garçon. Tu as toujours eu une vie dangereuse…

Harry, qui n'avait jamais véritablement aimé les scènes d'adieu, décida qu'il était temps de partir. Il prit en main la boîte que lui tendait sa tante, rétrécit sa valise pour pouvoir la tenir dans sa poche ainsi que la boîte et la cage d'Hedwige. Il regarda sa famille, leur dit au revoir et sortit à l'extérieur. Les membres de l'Ordre se précipitèrent à sa suite, comme s'ils s'attendaient à une attaque imminente.

Mais bon sang, gamin, tu pourrais respecter les règles de sécurité, non ?

Ne vous en faites pas, Maugrey, Harry sait se défendre en cas de problème…

Ce n'est pas une raison, Lupin ! Vigilance constante, gamin !

Nous allons au Terrier ?

Oui, Harry. Pourquoi tiens tu ton balai ?

Je n'ai pas encore passé mon examen de transplanage.

Ah, mais ne t'inquiète pas ! On va te transplaner ! le transplanage d'escorte, tu connais ?

Oui, j'en ai fait l'expérience l'année dernière avec le professeur Dumbledore.

D'accord, alors tiens toi près, à trois ! Un ! Deux ! Trois !

Harry reconnut la désagréable sensation que l'on ressentait en transplanant et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ils se tenaient tous devant le Terrier, la maison des Weasley. Il suivit les autres vers la maison et eut le temps d'apercevoir quelques décorations, sans aucun doute pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Alors qu'il allait pénétrer dans la cuisine, une tornade de cheveux bruns le percuta de plein fouet. Hermione n'avait pas tellement changé en un mois. Toujours à s'inquiéter pour lui quand tout allait bien. Enfin, cette attitude fit chaud au cœur d'Harry et bientôt il redressa la tête de la jeune fille pour s'apercevoir qu'elle pleurait.

Hermione, pourquoi pleures-tu ? Je vais bien, ne t'en fais donc pas comme cela !

Je suis si heureuse de te revoir Harry. Avec tous les évènements extérieurs, j'avais tellement peur.

Nous aussi, on avait peur !

La famille Weasley au grand complet (excepté Percy), se tenait devant Harry. Apparemment, chacun semblait heureux d'être ainsi réuni. Madame Weasley, comme à l'accoutumée, déplora l'état de santé de Harry et elle invita tout le monde à passer à table. C'est ainsi que Harry dîna avec la famille Weasley, Hermione et les différents membres de l'Ordre (tous semblaient avoir été convié à dîner). Le repas était joyeux, malgré la guerre, cela ressemblait vaguement à une grosse fête de famille. Harry comprit beaucoup plus tard (vers la fin du repas) pourquoi tout le monde était ainsi réuni. En effet, madame Weasley arriva avec un énorme gâteau d'anniversaire… Et Harry, pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, souffla les bougies de son gâteau et se mit à apprécier cette date qui, les années précédentes, avait rarement été fêtée en famille. Il savoura ce moment car il savait que des moments aussi joyeux deviendraient dorénavant beaucoup moins présents.

Après avoir bien dîné, les membres de l'Ordre se levèrent et allèrent dans le salon, sans doute allaient-ils discuter des derniers évènements… Harry s'apprêtait à suivre ses amis lorsqu'une main sur son épaule l'empêcha de continuer.

Qu'y a-t-il ?

Harry, l'Ordre voudrait que tu viennes assister à la réunion !

Pourquoi donc ?

Voyons, Harry, la raison est évidente, non ?

Si vous le dîtes…

Harry, cesse de me vouvoyer, tu veux ?

D'accord, Remus !

Ah, te voilà Potter ! Quelle insouciance tout de même…

Maugrey, je ne crois pas que Harry soit là pour cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors, pourquoi suis-je là, Remus ?

Monsieur Potter, votre présence ici est importante. L'Ordre voudrait vous demander ce que vous faisiez avec le professeur Dumbledore, la nuit de sa mort. Car comprenez-vous…

Professeur Mac Gonagall, ma réponse n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'aimerais aller voir mes amis. Bonsoir !

Harry laissa les membres de l'Ordre et entreprit de monter les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre de Ron. Ses amis, visiblement l'attendait, et dès son arrivée, le bombardèrent de questions.

Qu'est qu'ils te voulaient ?

La même chose que la dernière fois… Bon, si on parlait d'autres choses, d'accord ?

Oui, parlons cadeaux.

Cadeaux ?

Bah, oui, ceux de ton anniversaire, idiot !

Tout en déballant ses cadeaux, Harry discuta avec ses amis… L'ambiance n'était pas différente des autres années. Personne n'aurait su dire qu'un mage noir menaçait toute l'Angleterre.

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon.

C'est fâcheux que monsieur Potter ne veuille rien nous dire… Que faire pour qu'il change d'avis ?

Minerva, vous le connaissez mal, jamais il ne changera d'avis.

Merci de me rassurer, Remus.

Ce qui m'inquiète surtout, c'est son attitude envers nous. Comme si il préparait quelque chose qui ne va plaire à personne, pas même à ses amis Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley.

Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire cela ?

Et bien, Molly, il nous a regardé pendant tout le repas comme s'il voulait graver dans sa mémoire ses moments qu'il ne vivra plus jamais.

N'importe quoi.

Personnellement, je suis d'accord avec Lupin, il faut le tenir à l'œil.

Méfiant, comme toujours, Fol Œil.

Humpf.

La soirée se termina, dans les deux cas, très tard et tout le monde alla se coucher, excepté les membres de l'Ordre qui quittaient quant à eux, la maison. Le lendemain, Harry se leva tôt et descendit dans la cuisine où il trouva une madame Weasley apparemment en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.

Bonjour, mon chéri. Déjà levé ?

Oui, je ne dors pas beaucoup en ce moment.

Je comprends, moi aussi, je dors peu ! A vrai dire, une fois que Arthur quitte la maison pour aller au travail, je reste éveillée au cas où.

C'est compréhensible… Vous voulez que je vous aide ?

Oh, merci, mon chéri, mais non, j'ai presque fini.

Bien, alors je vais prendre l'air dans le jardin.

Harry…L'Ordre ne veut pas…

Je sais très bien me défendre tout seul, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Harry sortit prendre l'air et fut stupéfait de voir la décoration. Jamais il n'avait vu quelque chose de semblable. C'était tout simplement éblouissant. Des lanternes magiques flottaient dans les airs au-dessus d'une grande table. Les arbres, tout autour, avaient été décoré par des guirlandes de couleurs et le jardin avait, semble t il, été soigné avec le plus grand soin. Nul doute que l'endroit était parfait pour le mariage, cet après-midi. Harry, perdu dans sa contemplation, n'entendit pas tout de suite la personne qui l'appelait pour manger. Mais après quelque instants, il se retourna sur Hermione et l'accompagna à l'intérieur, le déjeuner était prêt.

Après avoir déjeuné, tout le monde aida madame Weasley pour les derniers préparatifs et alla ensuite se préparer pour la cérémonie. Lorsqu'il redescendit, Harry tomba nez à nez avec Ginny, son ancienne petite amie. Elle était vêtue d'une magnifique robe de couleur dorée. Ses cheveux étaient rattachés en un chignon. Elle était vraiment magnifique comme cela. A côté d'elle se tenait Gabrielle, la sœur de Fleur Delacour. Toutes les deux seraient les demoiselles d'honneur… Elles se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, excepté la couleur des cheveux. Derrière elles se tenaient Hermione. Elle était vêtue d'une jolie robe bleue qui s'arrêtait à hauteur des genoux. Harry pensa en son fort intérieur que cette couleur lui allait très bien et, à en jugé par les regards en biais que lui jetait Ron, celui-ci devait penser la même chose. Harry suivit tous ses amis à l'extérieur et eut le sentiment d'être noyé dans une marée humaine. Beaucoup de gens étaient présents. Apparemment, même Voldemort ne pouvait empêcher les gens de fêter un tel évènement. La cérémonie passa lentement pour Harry et Ron. Ils s'embêtaient royalement et tous deux parlaient à voix très basse. Apparemment, pas suffisamment car Hermione les regarda avec son regard le plus noir pour les prévenir de se taire. Lorsque la cérémonie fut enfin terminée, le repas qui suivit fut tout simplement merveilleux. La table débordait de mets en tout genre (la famille Delacour venait de France, il fallait donc préparer des plats qui conviennent à tout le monde), tout le monde bavardait joyeusement et les rires fusaient de tous les côtés. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient, pour l'occasion, préparé des fusées qui scintillaient de mille feux. Vraiment, c'était une belle journée…

Arrivé la soirée, nombreux invités rentrèrent chez eux. La raison était fort simple, beaucoup avaient peur de rentrer plus tard avec la menace des mages noirs. C'est ainsi que vers dix heures, il ne restait plus tant de monde que cela, les familles Weasley et Delacour, Hagrid, Minerva Mac Gonagall, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Maugrey Fol Œil, Hermione et Harry. Tout ce beau monde rentra afin de continuer à discuter à l'intérieur, pour plus de sécurité. Fleur ne lâchait pas d'une semelle son mari, Gabrielle rigolait avec Charlie Weasley, les jumeaux rigolaient avec Tonks et Lupin, Hagrid buvait une chope de la taille d'un tonneau, Mac Gonagall écoutait Molly Weasley discuter avec la mère de Fleur et monsieur Weasley discutait avec le père de Fleur. Ron et Hermione se chamaillaient comme d'habitude et Ginny, elle, rigolait avec Gabrielle… Ginny semblait ne pas trop vouloir s'approcher d'Harry et celui-ci lui en était reconnaissant, il ne savait plus trop comment s'y prendre avec elle. Il l'aimait, certes, mais avait peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Tout comme à ses amis d'ailleurs. C'est pourquoi il avait pris une décision… Elle ne plairait à personne mais il s'en fichait royalement. Il allait se rendre à Godric's Hollow, sur la tombe de ses parents puis partir, les abandonner en quelque sorte. Ca ne lui plaisait pas, mais ainsi personne ne l'accompagnerait, personne ne serait en danger, personne ne mourrait… Et c'est ce qu'il voulait.

Après avoir discuté jusque tard dans la nuit, ils montèrent se coucher. Cette nuit-là, Harry ne dormit pas beaucoup. Il réfléchissait… Il ne voulait pas partir tout de suite, à vrai dire, il allait effectuer certaines recherches avec ses amis, et au moment venu, lorsque cela deviendrait vraiment trop dangereux, il partirait. Ca lui semblait une bonne idée mais comme sa tante lui avait fait remarqué un peu plus tôt, il n'avait nulle part où aller. Il ne voulait pas rester chez les Weasley, la présence de Ginny était trop dure à supporter. Ce qu'il désirait par-dessus tout, c'était habité dans sa maison à Godric's Hollow. Malheureusement, il ignorait son état de conservation. Et puis, peut-être que les gens au village l'avaient tout simplement rasée ? C'est sur cette montagne d'idées qu'Harry s'endormit…

Le lendemain matin, il fut à nouveau réveillé beaucoup plus tôt que tout le monde. A vrai dire, même beaucoup trop étant donné que personne (pas même madame Weasley) n'était debout.

Tant mieux, ce sera plus facile.

Harry prit un morceau de parchemin et écrivit un mot pour que personne ne s'inquiète de son absence.

_Je suis à Godric's Hollow sur la tombe de mes parents, j'aimerais être seul._

_Harry._

Après avoir rédigé le petit mot, Harry sortit de la maison et tendit sa baguette devant lui. Un énorme bus violet débarqua rapidement et un homme à l'air grognon lui parla.

Vous avez demandé le magicobus, nous voilà ! Où désirez vous vous rendre ?

Godric's Hollow.

Montez.

Harry pensa en son fort intérieur que cet homme n'était décidemment pas très agréable. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir vu Stanley Rocarde, un garçon qui avait été arrêté l'année dernière parce qu'il était selon le ministère un mangemort. Arrivé à destination, l'homme lui demanda un gallion et sept mornilles.

Harry parcourut les diverses rues de ce village si paisible… Il savait que les membres de l'Ordre seraient extrêmement furieux qu'il parte seul, ainsi, sans escorte pour le protéger… mais il voulait voir ses parents, seul, la première fois. Harry avançait sans destination précise car si, en réalité il était venu voir la tombe de ses parents, plus il avançait et moins il en sentait le courage… De plus, il ne connaissait rien ici et une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il se rendit compte qu'il était complètement perdu.

Bravo, Harry, merveilleux, à force de croire que tu sais tout faire tout seul, te voilà perdu dans un village qui est tout aussi perdu que toi… Quelle poisse !

Quel intérêt que de parler tout seul, dis-moi ?

A ses mots, Harry fit volte-face et dégaina sa baguette au cas où… Mais il n'avait aucune raison car il se tenait devant une jeune fille, d'à peu près son âge. Après un rapide coup d'œil, Harry comprit qu'elle n'était pas sorcière, ses yeux posés sur la baguette en disaient long…

Tu es vraiment bizarre, tu sais toi ? D'abord, tu parles seul et ensuite tu te présentes à moi avec un bout de bois ?

Euh… Désolé. C'est que… En fait… Bah…

Es-tu toujours aussi éloquent ?

Très drôle… Arrête là ton humour où tu vas me faire penser à Rogue…

Rogue ?

Oh… Rien… Laisse tomber.

Ah, je vois, monsieur n'est pas très sympa… D'après ce que tu te disais à toi-même, tu es perdu, je pourrais t'aider vu que j'habite ici, mais non, _monsieur_, n'y pense pas et se moque de moi... et…

Tu parles toujours autant ?

Oui, les gens du village m'appellent moulin à paroles mais mon vrai prénom, c'est Joe. Et toi ? C'est Harry ?

Oui, comment le sais-tu ?

Simple, tu l'as prononcé lorsque tu te parlais à toi-même.

Ah, oui, bien vu. Puisque tu me l'as proposé, tu voudrais bien me guider dans le village ?

Bien sûr, où veux-tu te rendre ?

Au cimetière…

Tu es vraiment bizarre toi… Parler seul, être désagréable au possible puis vouloir aller dans un cimetière…

C'est pour aller sur la tombe de mes parents.

Oh… Pardon, je suis désolée. Je ne réfléchis pas assez souvent, comme maman me le dit toujours. J'ai la très fâcheuse tendance à aller trop loin.

Ce n'est rien, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

En réponse, Joe murmura pour que Harry ne l'entende pas…

Oh que si, mon très cher Harry…

Harry avançait dans les ruelles à côté de cette jeune fille et plus il parlait avec elle, plus il se sentait confiant pour aller sur la tombe de ses parents. Il savait en son fort intérieur que ce n'était pas très ingénieux que de faire confiance à cette inconnue mais il émanait d'elle une sorte d'aura de gentillesse et du coup, même Harry, très prudent et méfiant ces temps-ci, n'arrivait pas à s'inquiéter. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien… En fait, non, disons plutôt qu'elle disait de tout et de rien et Harry l'écoutait parler. Harry se disait qu'elle devait se faire facilement des amis avec une telle facilité pour parler, elle ressemblait un peu à Luna, sauf qu'elle ne portait pas des boucles d'oreilles faites avec des radis.

Comment se fait-il que tu ne connaisses pas l'endroit ? C'est la première fois que tu vas sur la tombe de tes parents ?

Oui, on ne peut pas dire que j'en ai eu l'occasion avant.

Si tu veux après, tu pourras venir boire du thé à la maison, maman adore la visite.

C'est gentil à toi mais j'ai bien peur que je ne puisse pas rester très longtemps… Vois-tu, normalement, je ne peux pas venir seul ici…

Et pourquoi ?

Tu es décidément bien curieuse. Mais bon, je vais te le dire, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens en confiance avec toi, c'est comme si on était amis depuis toujours.

Peut-être…

Hum ?

Non, rien, vas-y, dis-moi pourquoi tu ne peux pas venir seul ?

Parce qu'un fou furieux veut ma peau.

Voldemort.

Oui, c'est lui…

Harry stoppa net sa marche et la jeune fille se retourna pour l'observer attentivement. Il ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à James, excepté les yeux, c'était ceux de Lily.

Comment connais-tu le nom de Voldemort ?

Très simple, on en parle tellement dans les journaux télévisés en ce moment qu'il est difficile de ne jamais l'avoir entendu.

Ah, oui, d'accord.

Pourquoi ce fou t'en veut-il ?

C'est trop long à t'expliquer et cela nécessiterait de te raconter des secrets que je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses comprendre.

Vas-y, recommence avec tes gentilles paroles, mon très _ami_. C'est tellement _adorable_.

Ce sera plus facile de te montrer, mais pas ici, attends d'être dans le cimetière, d'accord ?

Joe avait exprès choisi cette ruelle car elle savait qu'elle menait à l'ancienne maison d'Harry, elle comptait l'y emmener, si Harry ressemblait tant à ce que sa mère lui en avait décrit, elle savait qu'il foncerait droit sur l'endroit, malgré son très mauvais état. Elle l'accompagnerait, et il lui montrerait sans doute qu'il était sorcier. Elle en était arrivée à cette déduction après la dernière phrase qu'il avait dite. Elle, n'avait jamais pu utiliser de magie, sa mère le lui avait interdit. Elles avaient vécu comme de parfaites moldues. Le but étant de protéger Joe du ministère… Si ceux-ci avaient appris sa véritable identité…

Elle en était là dans ses idées lorsqu'elle entendit une exclamation à côté d'elle… Harry venait de comprendre devant quelle maison il se tenait…

Bienvenu chez toi, Harry.

Comment sais-tu ? Et puis non, laisse tomber, j'ai l'impression que tu me connais. Il y a trop de choses depuis que je t'ai rencontré…

Oui, tu veux y aller ? Je connais les endroits les plus sûrs, je pourrais te montrer ta chambre, si tu veux ?

D'accord. Mais avant, question !

Oui ?

Qui es-tu ?

Je m'appelle Joe…

Je le sais, tu me l'as déjà dit.

Joe Black.

Voili, voilou, qu'en pensez-vous?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, les deux suivants sont déjà fait et vont arriver mais pour le quatrième, il faudra atendre, désolée!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Godric's Hollow, souvenirs du passé, maison d'un autre temps…

Fin du chapitre précédent :

Qui es-tu ?

Je m'appelle Joe…

Je le sais, tu me l'as déjà dit.

Joe Black.

Tu… Tu es… Non, ça n'est pas possible… Tu ne peux pas…

Si, je suis la fille de ton parrain. Allez, on y va ? Je te préviens, je ne suis pas trop sentimentale, un autre trait de caractère hérité des Blacks.

Joe s'avança lentement dans la masure et elle disparut aux yeux d'Harry qui n'était toujours pas remis du choc. Son parrain avait une fille ? Pourquoi personne ne lui avait-il jamais dit ? Harry en avait marre des secrets qui n'en finissent plus… Toute sa vie avait été faite de secrets, ça commençait à être agaçant.

Tu viens ? Ou il faut que je vienne te chercher ?

Non, j'arrive. Tu sais, ça va sans doute te paraître idiot mais j'aimerais habiter ici.

Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

L'état de la maison, je crois !

Tu finis par être trop sarcastique à mon goût ! Rogue a déteint sur toi, on dirait !

Une minute, tu le connais ? Mais tout à l'heure…

Je n'allais certainement pas te dire « oui, ça va, je _sais_ de qui il s'agit ». Tu ne m'aurais pas fait confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, à dire vrai, tu as raison. Désolé.

A quoi penses-tu ?

Tu lui ressembles vraiment beaucoup, tu sais ? Les mêmes attitudes, comportements et caractères. C'est troublant !

A qui? Rogue ?

Non, Sirius.

Oui, il paraît !

Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ?

Joe se retourna et vit qu'Harry fronçait des sourcils. Qu'avait-elle fait pour qu'il la regarde ainsi ?

Un problème ?

Oui, toi !

Merci, c'est sympa, çà !

Tu n'es plus la même, tu ne parles plus autant, tu…

Ca va, j'ai compris ! Excuse, mais, c'est toujours autant difficile de venir ici. Si toi, tu as perdu tes parents cette nuit parce qu'ils se sont sacrifiés pour toi, moi, j'ai perdu mon père parce qu'il s'est sacrifié pour _toi_.

Oh, désolé. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Harry se rapprocha de Joe et la prit dans ses bras. Joe sembla prise au dépourvu et ne comprenait pas cette réaction. Pourquoi il la prenait dans ses bras ainsi ? On aurait dit une attitude presque fraternelle… Elle décida que oui, cela ressemblait vraiment à une attitude fraternelle et comprit à cet instant qu'elle avait certes perdu son père mais qu'en échange elle avait gagné un merveilleux frère très compréhensif…

Bon, on y va ! On ne va pas rester là comme cela toute la journée quand même ?

Tu es incroyable ! Tout comme lui, tu n'es pas très enclin aux séances câlins…

Je n'ai pas l'habitude, mais je sens que je vais plutôt vite apprécier les câlins de mon _frère_…

Tu as un frère ?

Oui, toi, idiot !

Merci, c'est gentil.

Voilà, nous sommes arrivés dans ta chambre…

Harry perdu tout sourire lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce. Des tas de souvenirs lui revinrent à l'esprit… Une femme le berçant dans ses bras et lui chantant une berceuse pour qu'il arrête de pleurer… Un homme qui tentait de le changer avec un air désespéré et une femme qui rigolait… Un joli papier peint qui brillait dans la nuit, de jolies étoiles qui l'aidaient à s'endormir… Deux femmes le regardaient boire son biberon et souriaient en l'entendant babiller. Quatre hommes le regardant jouer avec un ours en peluche par terre et rigolant lorsqu'il le métamorphosait en cerf…

Ce fut _le_ souvenir de trop pour Harry. Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. C'était tout simplement trop… _Trop_… Pourquoi tout avait si mal tourner ? Pourquoi Pettigrow avait-il trahi tout le monde ? Dans ce souvenir, il semblait heureux d'être avec ses amis… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi _?

Harry, viens, on va à la maison !

Mais…

Non, Harry, on reviendra plus tard, ne t'inquiète pas, mais là, il faut rentrer !

Pourquoi ?

Je ne sais pas ce dont tu t'es souvenu mais à la fin, ça a semblé t'avoir complètement détruit ! Alors, viens, on rentre…

D'accord…

Joe ?

Hum ?

Tu resteras avec moi ?

Jusqu'à la mort, mon frère !

… Merci.

Harry sortit et se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls… Une femme semblait les attendre… Elle leur souriait et Harry comprit qu'il devait s'agir de la maman de Joe. _Ce sourire, celui de son souvenir…_ Une femme merveilleuse, son sourire était comme un rayon de soleil. Harry se sentit tout de suite beaucoup mieux… Surtout que la femme l'avait pris dans ses bras et le berçait actuellement, comme toute mère le ferait. Mais cette étreinte était très différente de celles de madame Weasley. Peut-être parce qu'il s'agissait de la mère de sa _nouvelle_ sœur, il considérait l'étreinte comme maternelle. Il s'apaisa doucement et ses larmes cessèrent de couler. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit Joe lui sourire et comprit qu'elle avait héritée de ce magnifique sourire bienfaiteur…

Bonjour, Harry. Comment vas-tu mon grand ?

Bien, bien, tante Anna.

Co-Comment connais-tu mon nom ? Joe ?

Je n'y suis pour rien, Harry a du se souvenir de toi lorsque nous sommes entrés dans sa chambre.

Viens, mon grand, je vais te faire un bon chocolat chaud. Remus disait toujours que le chocolat, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour remonter le moral.

Oui, ça ne m'étonne pas de lui.

Harry avançait dans la rue avec sa nouvelle famille lorsque des membres de l'Ordre arrivèrent, Remus Lupin en tête.

Harry, tu n'as rien ? Vous, que lui avez-vous… A-Anna ?

Bonjour Remus, toujours aussi suspicieux à ce que je vois.

Remus, on peut savoir qui sont ces deux femmes ?

Ma famille, monsieur Weasley.

Harry ? Qu'as-tu dit ?

Il s'agit de ma famille. Maintenant si vous voulez nous excuser, je vais boire un chocolat chaud chez ma tante Anna.

Harry s'avança à la suite de Joe et Anna les regarda quelques instants avant de les rejoindre. Harry semblait vouloir faire un trait avec son passé, elle espérait pouvoir le faire changer d'avis ; il ne fallait pas qu'il abandonne ses amis pour elles. Non, surtout pas cela, sinon cela reviendrait à faire comme _lui_… Et ça, elle ne pouvait l'accepter, elle avait certes compris _son_ geste mais savait combien _il_ avait fait souffrir beaucoup de monde en faisait cela. Non, il fallait empêcher cela.

Du côté de l'Ordre, personne ne comprenait l'attitude d'Harry. Pourquoi leur tournait-il le dos ? En plus, Harry prétendait qu'il s'agissait de _sa_ famille, mais qui étaient-elles réellement ? Harry avait appelé l'adulte, tante Anna…Et Remus Lupin semblait la connaître…

Lupin, qui est cette femme ?

Cette femme, Maugrey, était l'épouse de Sirius Black.

QUOI ?

Harry, pourquoi les as-tu si superbement ignoré ?

Je le dois. J'en ai assez de faire souffrir ceux que j'aime alors je les abandonne, je vais me débrouiller tout seul, j'aurais du le faire depuis le début.

Et moi ?

Toi quoi ?

Tu crois que je vais t'abandonner, _faux frère _!

Pour dire vrai, je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait, mais je crois que je pourrais re-visiter mes plans et te prendre avec moi. Je sais que ce sera très dangereux mais tu m'as l'air d'être un Sirius numéro deux. Si je pars sans toi, tu vas tout de même trouver une solution pour me suivre... Et puis, dans cette histoire, je ne suis plus _le seul_ à devoir me venger, non ?

Bravo, bien parlé grand frère !

Grand ?

Joe est plus jeune que toi, j'étais seulement enceinte d'une semaine lorsque…

… Voldemort a tué mes parents.

Oui, mon chéri.

Nous voilà arrivés ! Ta dada… Voilà ma maison à moi !

Harry trouvait Joe un peu enfantine avec cette réaction mais il devait bien s'avouer que l'avoir à ses côtés changeait beaucoup de ses projets. Il avait été sans doute un peu trop sec avec les membres de l'Ordre, ils n'avaient, à près tout, fait que s'inquiéter pour lui. Ils n'avaient rien fait de mal ! Non, décidément, il s'était comporté comme un imbécile sur ce coup…

Tante Anna, as-tu un hibou ?

Non, mon chéri ! Nous avons vécu comme des moldues pendant toutes ces années…

Quoi ? Jamais utilisé de magie ?

Non, frérot ! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est !

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as regardé ma baguette avec un drôle d'air !

Et oui, il réfléchit vraiment trop vite…

Tu arrêtes oui ?

Vous me faites penser à vos pères…

Tante Anna ?

Oui ?

Désolé.

Pourquoi Harry, au contraire, je suis si heureuse de te rencontrer à nouveau. Tes babillages incessants me manquaient… Joe, montre la maison, tu veux ? Je vais préparer votre chocolat chaud.

Okay… Allez frangin, suis-moi où tu risques à nouveau de te perdre.

Joe entra dans un fou rire impossible à arrêter et Harry se surprit à imaginer que leurs pères devaient être exactement comme cela lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux. Joe lui présenta un salon très chaleureux dans les tons rouge orangé et Harry se demanda intérieurement si sa tante n'avait pas été Gryffondor…Et lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans une salle à manger d'un coloris à peu près semblable, il eut la confirmation de son idée… Joe venait de lui dire que ses parents étaient à Gryffondors, comme ceux de son frère. Ils continuèrent la visite de la maison et arrivèrent dans la cuisine où Anna s'affairait avec les chocolats chauds.

J'ai fini la visite du rez-de-chaussée, maman, j'ai le temps de lui montrer l'étage ?

Oui, tu peux !

D'accord ! Suis-moi, et attention, ne te perds pas surtout ! Tu risquerais de ne jamais avoir ton chocolat chaud !

Joe éclata à nouveau de rire et Harry sourit face à cette attitude très Sirius. Elle lui ressemblait vraiment beaucoup trop niveau caractère, par contre, au niveau du physique, elle avait hérité de beaucoup des traits de sa mère. Elle avait les cheveux châtains foncés attachés en une tresse qui tombait bas dans son dos ; Harry se disait que détachés, ses cheveux devaient être très, mais alors vraiment très long. Elle avait de jolis yeux bleus gris, mélange de ces deux parents. Elle était plutôt grande pour une fille et Harry se dit qu'elle avait hérité cette particularité de Sirius, lui aussi était très grand. Elle portait une magnifique jupe dans les tons beige sable et un chemisier blanc. Par-dessus son chemisier, une veste à manches courtes de couleur orange vif contrastait avec l'ensemble. Elle semblait assez excentrique niveau vestimentaire…

Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir… Au fond se trouvaient deux portes, l'une en face de l'autre. Ces portes menaient à deux chambres, dans les mêmes tons que le reste de la maison, et Joe lui expliqua que la première était sa chambre à elle, l'autre, sa chambre à _lui_.

Pourquoi y a-t-il une chambre pour moi ?

On a toujours espéré un jour te revoir, enfin, pour moi, te voir serait plus exact.

Ils revinrent dans le couloir et Harry aperçut deux autres pièces, l'une était la salle de bain, très spacieuse et l'autre, Joe lui présenta la porte comme étant la chambre de sa maman. Harry comprenait parfaitement qu'ils n'y entrent pas et il s'apprêtait à le dire à Joe lorsque Anna les appela pour boire leur chocolat chaud, ils étaient prêts.

Redescendus au rez-de-chaussée, ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Leurs chocolats chauds étaient sur la table et Anna installait une assiette remplie de biscuits.

Ah… Tu vas enfin goûter aux biscuits maison… Ils sont trop bon tu vas voir…

Joe, si tu les manges tous, il ne risque pas de le savoir.

Mais euh… Tu n'es pas gentille, là, tu sais ? Tu m'abandonnes pour mon frère ! Mère indigne ! Humpf !

C'est décidé, tu lui ressembles vraiment beaucoup trop !

Ca te dérange ?

Oh, non, au contraire, ça me plaît énormément !

Harry ?

Oui, tante Anna ?

Pourquoi voulais-tu un hibou ?

Et bien… Je dois avouer que j'ai très mal réagi lorsque j'ai vu les membres de l'Ordre, j'aurai voulu m'excuser auprès d'eux, tu comprends ?

Avant qu'Anna ne puisse répondre, la sonnette retentit et elle se leva pour aller ouvrir. Elle avait la main sur la poignée lorsque Harry l'arrêta…

Si c'était des mangemorts ? Tu ouvres tout le temps ta porte comme cela, sans prendre des mesures de sécurité avant ?

Euh… Et bien…

Je finis par comprendre pourquoi Sirius t'aimait !

Harry sortit sa baguette et s'apprêtait à lancer un sort au cas où… Anna ouvrit la porte et elle tomba sur un Remus qui semblait passablement contrarié.

Remus, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi quoi ?

Tante Anna, ça ne sent pas bon, mais alors pas bon du tout, Remus n'est jamais comme cela, c'est sans doute un piège.

Non, Harry, ce n'est pas un piège. Pourquoi m'as-tu fait croire que tu étais morte ? Et puis c'est qui cette gamine ?

Ma fille, Lunard.

Ta… Ta fille ?

Oui. Ma fille à moi et Sirius.

Oh… C'est pour cette raison que tu t'es cachée.

Tu as toujours compris si vite. Mais viens, rentre, je ne vais pas te laisser comme cela sur le pas de ma porte. De plus, Harry risquerait de me crier dessus comme quoi je ne fais décidément pas assez attention.

Il est mal placé pour cela, tu sais ? Il ne fait pas beaucoup plus attention.

Oh… On a de la visite ? Quelle journée ! Bientôt, c'est Voldemort qui va venir nous annoncer qu'il est le père Noël. Ce serait bien, non ?

Joe avait toujours le mot pour faire rire et tout le monde présent rigola sur ses remarques typiquement maraudesques. Ils retournèrent dans la cuisine et les adultes discutèrent pendant longtemps sur les années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus. De son côté, Harry présentait un peu de magie à Joe et celle-ci semblait enchanté par les sorts, surtout celui qui faisait apparaître une petite flammèche dans la main. Remus la regardait bizarrement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle regardait la magie de cette façon ; Anna se rendit compte de son attitude et elle décida de tout lui expliquer, le fait qu'elles n'aient jamais utilisé de magie de peur qu'on ne lui prenne Joe. Ils commençaient à se faire tard et Remus se levait pour dire au revoir lorsque Anna l'interrompit.

Lunard, tu ne veux pas ramener Harry ?

Pourquoi, il semble mieux ici. De toute façon, il s'en ira à nouveau.

Lunard, depuis quand réagis-tu comme cela ?

Depuis que je connais Harry. Il ressemble trop, beaucoup trop à James…Et je sais qu'il manigance quelque chose que je ne vais pas apprécier du tout !

Remus, c'est en rapport avec ce que je faisais avec le professeur Dumbledore. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer…

Alors pourquoi ais-je le sentiment, gamin, que Joe saura tout ?

Parce que, comme tu viens de le dire je ressemble à mon père, et qu'il n'aurait jamais rien caché à Sirius.

Mais à moi, oui ?

Ecoute… Je veux bien te raconter… A l'unique condition d'être sûr que tu n'interviendras pas.

Hum ?

C'est à moi, et maintenant aussi à Joe, de régler çà ! Personne d'autre.

Donc, tu abandonnes tout le monde ?

Je ne vous abandonne que temporairement, je veux vous protéger… J'en ai assez de causer la mort de ceux qui m'aiment.

Et Joe ? Elle ne connaît même pas la magie, alors pourquoi l'emmènes tu ?

Parce que si j'ai perdu mes parents, elle, elle a perdu son père, Remus. Personne d'autre dans mes connaissances ne doit déplorer quelque chose comme cela, et franchement, je ne tiens pas à ce que cela arrive…

D'accord, j'ai compris. Mais, s'il te plaît, ne rejette plus tes amis. C'est vexant, tu sais ?

Pardon. Je m'en suis rendu compte, mais trop tard, hélas.

On rentre au Terrier ?

Oui, à l'unique condition que je puisse revenir demain ici.

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'on va remettre en état sa maison, tonton Lunard. Pour quelqu'un qui réfléchit vite, tu es plutôt lent sur ce coup-là !

Oui, Patmol numéro deux. Je crois que tu es encore pire que lui !

J'en étais arrivé à la même conclusion, Remus.

Harry quitta sa tante et Joe pour transplaner avec Remus dans le jardin des Weasley. Tout le monde était inquiet… Ils semblaient si attachés à lui qu'il se rendit compte combien ce qu'il avait voulu leur infliger allait être horrible. Si il n'avait pas rencontré sa sœur, il aurait fait cette erreur… Mais maintenant, il avait changé d'avis. Il allait expliquer aux autres ce qu'il avait dit à Remus, il allait raconter à tout le monde ce qu'il lui avait dit mais ne mentionnerait pas pour autant les horcruxes. A personne. Sauf à Remus. Harry trouvait qu'il le méritait. Après tout, c'était l'un des maraudeurs… Et lui aussi avait perdu beaucoup dans cette histoire…

Remus, attend.

Oui, Harry ?

Je t'ai dit que je t'expliquerai tout… Mais avant cela, j'aimerais expliquer mon comportement auprès des autres, s'il te plaît.

Pour ce qui est de l'explication, cela vaudrait mieux en effet. Pour ce qui est de m'expliquer tout, pas la peine. Je te fais confiance, j'espère juste que tu me laisseras la joie de revoir ce que c'était que Sirius et James ensemble.

Hein ?

Ne meurs pas, et protège Joe, d'accord ?

J'essaierai de ne pas mourir et je la protègerai.

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux et Harry amena tout le monde dans le salon pour leur expliquer la situation.

Tout d'abord, je tenais à m'excuser auprès des membres de l'Ordre présent cet après-midi. C'est juste que cette surprotection commence à m'énerver. Surtout qu'avec ce que je vais vous dire, vous comprendrez vite que cela ne sert strictement à rien…

Harry, comment peux-tu dire que cela ne sert à rien ?

Molly, laisse le continuer.

Mais Arthur…

Molly, non ! Harry, vas-y !

Merci monsieur Weasley. A la fin de ma cinquième année, le professeur Dumbledore m'a fait par du contenu de la prophétie… Pour faire court, elle dit que seul moi peut tuer Voldemort.

Comme Harry s'y attendait, tout le monde grimaça à l'entente du nom mais Harry ne s'en formalisa pas et continua.

Ceci dit, vous devez savoir que ce que je faisais avec le professeur Dumbledore, la nuit de sa mort, était de trouver un moyen de vaincre Voldemort. Mais vous n'en serez pas plus, et il est inutile d'insister, car le professeur Dumbledore m'avait fait promettre de ne rien dire. Excepté à Hermione et Ron… Mais je vous préviens, il ne sert à rien de les ennuyer avec ce sujet, ils ne diront rien. Ils me l'ont promis.

Mais, nous pourrions vous aider monsieur Potter.

C'est très gentil à vous professeur Mac Gonagall, mais je dois faire cela seul. Ce qui implique également sans vous deux.

Harry s'était tourné vers ses deux amis en disant cela et ceux-ci allaient riposter lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

Inutile de me hurler dessus, je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. Vous pouvez vous estimer d'ailleurs heureux d'être au courant, je ne comptais pas le faire au début.

Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis, Harry ?

Joe.

Joe ?

Ma sœur.

QUOI ?

La fille de Sirius, que je considère comme ma sœur. C'est plus clair, Ron ?

Oui. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas même de nous, on a toujours tout fait ensemble.

Et je ne le regrette pas mais maintenant cela devient trop dangereux. Je ne veux pas causer encore la mort de quelqu'un qui m'est cher.

Mais, ça ne t'ait pas venu à l'idée que nous faisons cela de notre plein gré.

Je dois faire cela seul… Je ne veux pas que mes amis se sacrifient pour retarder le moment où je devrais de toute façon l'affronter, comprends-tu Hermione ?

Oui, oui, je comprends. J'ai juste du mal à l'accepter.

Je ne vous abandonne que temporairement. J'ai bien l'intention de vous pourrir la vie après.

On y compte bien !

A la fin, chacun comprenait la réaction d'Harry. Mais, tout le monde espérait que la décision d'Harry ne serait pas sa dernière…

Le lendemain, Harry se leva à nouveau de bonne heure et tomba nez à nez avec madame Weasley. Comme l'avant-veille, elle préparait le petit-déjeuner et Harry lui proposa son aide. Molly accepta sans hésiter, elle était heureuse de voir Harry comme avant… Le petit déjeuner se passa agréablement et Harry proposa à la fin du repas à Hermione et Ron de venir voir sa maison à Godric's Hollow. Il comptait réaménager le tout pour pouvoir y habiter, à la fin. Ces deux amis avaient été vraiment très enchantés et tous les trois avaient été emmenés par des membres de l'Ordre jusqu'à Godric's Hollow…

Je vais d'abord réaménager la maison, j'irais au cimetière ensuite.

Tu n'y es pas aller ?

Nan. Il s'était perdu et il commençait à parler tout seul lorsque je l'ai sauvé.

Je comprends mieux ce que tu voulais dire Harry par « elle est pire que Sirius ».

Ce n'est pas bientôt fini, oui ?

Tu habites depuis longtemps dans ce quartier ?

Oui. Mais au fait Harry, ce n'est pas très poli de ne pas me présenter tes amis…

Oups, pardon. Voici Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger.

Ravie de faire votre connaissance.

Les quatre amis étaient enfin arrivés devant la masure et contemplaient avec tristesse ce tas de ruines… Harry avait suivi Joe à l'intérieur et ils étaient remontés dans la chambre vue la veille. Dans cet endroit, Hermione et Ron se sentaient un peu de trop. Ils avaient le sentiment qu'il serait préférable de les laisser tous les deux mais Harry vint vite les chercher pour leur montrer l'intérieur. Il ne voulait plus faire l'erreur qu'il avait commise, ils ne seraient plus de côté pour l'instant. Mais la chasse aux horcruxes, ce ne serait pas pour eux.

. Joe était surtout présente pour aider Harry à passer au-dessus de ses souvenirs qui, pour certains, semblaient vraiment trop lourd à supporter tout seul. Elle donnait des conseils à ses trois amis puisqu'elle ne savait pas utiliser la magie. C'est ainsi que sur ses conseils, ils commencèrent par remettre en état le rez-de-chaussée. S'ils avaient commencé par l'étage, le poids aurait fait effondré complètement la masure… Définitivement pas une bonne idée… Ils arrangèrent la salle à manger qui n'avait guère subi de dégâts et Harry contemplait souvent les photos accrochées au mur…

Une photo des quatre maraudeurs, sans doute à leur sortie de Poudlard. Chacun souriait à Harry et lui faisait des signes de la main… Même le traître… mais _il_ regardait Harry avec un visage triste et empli de douleur, comme lorsqu'on regrette un acte… Harry ne comprenait pas cela… Puis une autre photo, deux jeunes femmes, Lily et Anna. Lily lisait un livre alors qu'Anna tentait désespérément de le lui arracher des mains. Une autre photo, Anna et Peter. Lorsque l'on regardait bien, on voyait une lueur dans les yeux de Pettigrow qui ne lui était pas familière… Une expression de pur bonheur… Sans doute qu'Anna devait représenter beaucoup pour lui… Puis sur l'autre mur, une autre photo : toujours Anna et Peter. Anna rigolait et Peter, lui, souriait bêtement… Une autre photo, cette fois-ci, c'était une photo de tout le groupe… Anna était dans les bras de Sirius et Peter lui semblait complètement abattu et lançait des regards emplis de haine envers Sirius…

Harry s'attarda quelque temps sur cette photo… Etrange attitude de la part de Pettigrow… Pourquoi réagissait-il comme cela ? Puis une autre photo… Les quatre maraudeurs, cette fois-ci, adultes. Tout le monde souriait, à l'exception de Pettigrow… Il regardait Sirius et James avec ce même regard empli de haine…

Harry, Hermione et Ron ont besoin de toi pour remettre en état le mur sud, tu viens ?

…

Harry ?

…

Que se passe-t-il ? Un souvenir qui blesse ?

Non, c'est juste les photos… Il y a quelque chose d'étrange…

Quoi ?

Non, rien, ce n'est pas grave !

Harry, ne regarde pas les photos, ça te fait beaucoup trop de mal, je devrais les retirer…

Non, surtout pas ! Je vais les garder… Souvenirs du passé…

Mais… Bon, d'accord ! Comme tu voudras… Tu viens ? Ils ont franchement besoin de toi…

J'arrive.

Harry se retourna une dernière fois vers les photos puis alla aider ses amis. La seconde pièce à être remise en état fut le salon. Harry voulait le plus possible que la maison du passé soit celle d'aujourd'hui… Il disait qu'ainsi il aurait le sentiment que rien n'avait été brisé… Mais en même temps, il changeait certains éléments comme le papier peint, l'arrangement des meubles afin que passé et présent se confondent dans cette demeure… Deux époques pour un même lieu… Joe en avait déduit que c'était la manière d'Harry d'enfin accepter son histoire… Dans le salon, les photos représentaient surtout Harry avec ses parents… Le lieu semblait donc plus intime… Harry admirait les photos… La plupart du temps, ses trois amis le laissaient seul un instant pour respecter cet instant puis Joe venait pour lui changer les idées… Harry leur était très reconnaissant. Il avait certes perdu ses parents mais avait une autre famille toute prête à s'occuper de lui… Et dire qu'il avait failli les abandonner… A vrai dire, plus le temps passait et moins Harry voulait empêcher Hermione et Ron de les accompagner. C'est ainsi qu'à la fin des travaux, tous les quatre avaient convenu de travailler ensemble d'arrache pied pour trouver les horcruxes…

Ils mirent un bon mois pour remettre tout en état ; Pendant toute la durée des travaux, Harry avait souvent parlé de Pettigrow… Et Joe ne comprenait pas pourquoi il en disait tant de mal, après tout son père et James _lui_ avaient fait également beaucoup de mal… En vérité, seul Lunard avait semblé comprendre, elle disait bien sembler car en vérité un soir lorsqu'il était venu dîner chez elles, il n'avait pas cessé de critiquer Pettigrow, de lui jurer mille tortures s'il le retrouvait. Bref, cet homme n'était pas aimé. Certes, ce qu'il avait fait était inadmissible, mais pas fait sans raison. Et personne ne semblait comprendre, ni même connaître ces raisons. Cependant, plus le réaménagement avançait et moins Harry semblait critiquer Pettigrow… Quelque chose avait du lui faire changer d'avis… Mais quoi ? Joe ne le savait pas.

Une fois que la maison fut mise en état, Harry invita tous ses amis pour un dîner et chacun s'était fait la réflexion que la maison d'un autre temps était renaît de ses cendres. Aujourd'hui se tenait une splendide demeure… Celle d'Harry… Le lien entre son passé, son présent et son futur. Le lieu où il vivrait désormais. _Sa_ maison… C'est ainsi qu'après avoir remercié du mieux qu'il avait pu la famille Weasley, il était venu emménagé dans la maison. Il voulait y vivre quelque temps, au cas où il n'en aurait plus l'occasion à la fin…

et voilà un deuxième chapitre, et de deux!

J'espère que cela vous plaira toujours, le chapitre 3 sera beaucoup plus long (23 pages) et il faudra VRAIMENT le savourer avec lenteur car le 4e ne va pas arriver de sitôt, désolée! Bonne lecture et please des reviews (c'est important pour un auteur de savoir si le contenu de sa fic plaît ou non! ainsi il peut s'adapter en fonction...)


End file.
